1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a computer, which has a high security, and a method of controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large number of problems have occurred with respect to leakage of personal information. To be more specific, there are cases where a personal computer is stolen, and personal information is also stolen from the personal computer. In view of such circumstances, it is proposed (in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-345659) that in the case where a personal computer is stolen, the user makes a phone call to a cellular phone attached to the personal computer through a communication device provided therein to check and monitor the position of a personal computer. However, this is disadvantageous, since it is necessary that the cellular phone is attached to the personal computer, and the user must make a phone call to the cellular phone in order to check and monitor the position of the personal computer.